


Stay With Me Forever

by Shujinkakusama



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Afterglow, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Nudity, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9928820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shujinkakusama/pseuds/Shujinkakusama
Summary: For the Tumblr prompt, "Stay with me forever." Jasper and Pearl have some time alone on a beach. Sand gets in regrettable places. // Fluff, kissing, no timeline.





	

Morning came whether she liked it or not; Pearl felt the warmth of the sun on her skin before she fully came to, and distantly, she could hear waves crashing against the beach. She should have been cold, and she was vaguely aware of sand in some regrettable places, but the most pressing thing that she had to contend with was Jasper—

 

Who was presently wrapped so tightly around her that she didn’t think she had a chance in the world of detangling herself on her own. Jasper’s hair was like a cloak wrapped around her bare shoulders, and her lover’s arm spanned most of her body, a massive hand still resting between her knees.

 

She should phase on clothing, Pearl realized, but she felt so oddly comfortable, so wonderfully _satiated_ for the first time in years that she didn’t really want to.

 

Jasper’s Gem nudged her neck, battered and bruised from lips and teeth, and Pearl let out a blissful sigh. Jasper was unexpectedly affectionate, especially after… matters… but she was _also_ prone to being absolute deadweight. Like right now.

 

“We need to get up,” Pearl announced, acutely aware of the possibility that Jasper wouldn’t hear her. Big, clawed hands, shockingly capable of gentleness gripped her instinctively in protest, and Pearl turned her head to see if Jasper’s eyes were open. They weren’t yet. “Come on now, Jasper. It’s morning. It’s our third day out here, we can’t stay on Mirror Island forever—”

 

The quartz grumbled something into her shoulder, warm lips whispering against her skin, and Pearl shivered despite the warmth of the summer morning. “I’m going to phase my clothes on,” Pearl said to the air, earning a sleepy noise of protest. Jasper’s thumb was dangerously high up on her bare thigh, and Pearl knew without a doubt that she would too happily lose another day to paradise with her lover if she weren’t mindful.

 

“Stay,” Jasper mumbled, and Pearl froze at the rumble Jasper’s deep voice sent through her small frame. The big quartz had finally opened her eyes, just barely, and if Pearl had been able to see her face properly, she would have gotten a glimpse of a rare smile.

 

“Jasper, you know we can’t,” Pearl protested, not that she had much conviction in her voice. She didn’t think she could stand, after everything they had done the night… and day… and night before that. Then again, she hadn’t really had the opportunity to try. She sighed, pressing a kiss against Jasper’s shoulder, and Jasper finally shifted, rolling onto her back and pulling a very startled Pearl on top of her. “Jasper!”

 

They were both naked, and it was decidedly difficult not to be _very_ aware of that in this position. Jasper’s big hands spanned Pearl’s back and thighs, hiding her lover from view now that her hair wasn’t acting as a veil. Pearl flushed; Jasper laughed, pressed an affectionate—if sloppy—kiss to her open mouth, and the alabaster Gem forgot her protests entirely.

 

“ _Stay with me_ ,” Jasper whispered against her lips, “ _Forever_.”

 

With a siren call like that, and with Jasper’s thumb stroking enticingly along her ribs, it was _very_ easy to forget about responsibilities. Pearl shivered delightedly, caught Jasper’s face in her hands, and it was another two days before Amethyst—who’d drawn the short straw—had to come for the lovers.


End file.
